Sick Enough To Ride
by Skittles1
Summary: The world seems to be against Kagome, even her dancing hamster! When she's stuck with an odd pair of wheels to ride with a sick Inuyasha, what'll happen? One-shot challenge fic!


**Author's Note: **I don't own Inuyasha. I was given six items that I had to use throughout the fic and when a polka dotted tricycle is among them, it's hard to keep things _that _serious. A one shot, please enjoy!

**Sick Enough to Ride**

**By: Lauren**

Kagome sat in her room, shuffling through the mountain of papers sitting before her on her desk. There were millions of them, so many she worried that if they were to fall over, she'd drown in them. Grumbling to herself, she began jotting down the start of an essay. "I guess this is what I get for running off to fight demons every day." She muttered disdainfully even though she knew in her heart that she'd rather be off with Inuyasha and the gang this very moment. Just to make her day that much better, her pencil tip decided to break, causing her to curse with just about every word she learned from Inuyasha before she ran to grab another pencil. As the raven-haired girl rose from her chair though, her foot caught on the desk, jolting it for a brief moment.

Just a brief moment, only a few seconds really. That was all it was but it was a big enough jolt to start her stack of papers to tremble and shake. As if in slow motion, Kagome spun around on her heel, the papers falling towards her as she stumbled backwards and fell with a thud onto the ground. Her papers flew everywhere in her room, each one settling apart from the other, almost like snowflakes that were falling to the ground.

This just wasn't Kagome's day. Before she could even move to start cleaning the mess, a knock sounded at her door. "Come in." She called as the door slid opened.

"Kagome…!" Souta burst into the room before he froze, taking in the sight of his sister covered in her schoolwork. The boy was overcome with fits of giggles until he finally calmed down enough to speak. Outside Kagome's window, Inuyasha settled down in a tree, waiting for the right moment to drag her back into the past with him. 

"What do you want Souta?" Kagome glared at her younger brother, standing up while she began to pick up her papers from the floor.

"Where's that dancing hamster I got you for your birthday last year? I know you have it around here somewhere." Souta grinned from ear to ear, his eyes scanning the room for the toy. 

"Why would you want _that_? It wouldn't stop singing so I had to stuff it somewhere in my closet." She replied, opening her closet as she bent down and shuffled through her clothes. 

"We're having a scavenger hunt at Yusuke's party! Each kid has to bring some things to use so…" Souta smirked, his mind filling with thoughts of the fun he'd have later on.

"So you want this annoying thing?" Kagome lifted up the toy, holding it in the palm of her hand. It was a fat, tanned hamster spotted with white, dressed up in a karate outfit with a black belt and a bandana. In one of his hands was a pair of plastic numb chucks. 

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha snorted, poking the hamster absently.

Two pairs of eyes turned to the said hanyou, both widened in shock as they jumped back in surprise. After regaining her senses, Kagome shook her head. She didn't even bother asking him how'd he get it. It would just be a useless question that would receive a rude answer. 

"It's a hamster toy." She instead said, pulling a white ring attached to a string from the hamster's back before she let it go. She sat it down on her desk as it began to vibrate, moving around on the surface wildly while its numb chucks spun in fast circles and the song "Kung Foo Fighting" began to play.

"SHIT! GET AWAY FROM THAT KAGOME! IT'S POSSESSED! IT MIGHT CONTAIN A SHIKON SHARD!" Inuyasha screeched, jumping back as he readied to unsheathe Tetsusaiga. The 'thing' continued to sing on, oblivious that it was about to be smashed into pieces.

Souta and Kagome both turned to Inuyasha, attempting to stifle their laughter, but failed as they both burst out in howls. "N-no…Inuyasha…I-it's not….e-even …alive…" Kagome mumbled in between chuckles. The song slowly came to an end and the hamster stopped dancing, becoming still on the desk while Inuyasha stared it down.

"Keh, whatever. I still don't trust the damn thing." Inuyasha sneered at them. "Wait until you turn your backs on it…then it'll attack you and you'll be sorry that you didn't let me kill it." 

"Yeah, right." Kagome smirked. "Come on you two. I've got to get my things together before I leave. I'll be through the well in a second so you can go on ahead Inuyasha." She began to usher her brother to the doorway. She turned back at Inuyasha who was poking the 'thing'. The numb chuck swung around suddenly, smacking Inuyasha in his finger before the hanyou jumped back and hissed at the hamster. "Take this thing with you." Kagome grabbed it, tossing it to her brother before she turned to Inuyasha. "I've just got to grab my bag and then we can get going." She frowned as she noticed the papers on the floor. They could wait. She had more pressing matters to attend to. 

Kagome ran downstairs, dashing into the kitchen as she gave her mother a kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to be leaving in a minute or two." She glanced over at what her mother was cooking, frowning at the sight of volatile spinach. Thank goodness she wasn't eating dinner tonight. She couldn't stand the stuff. She turned to the kitchen table, ready to grab her handy dandy yellow bag, only to discover there was a similar looking one sitting next to hers. At least…she thought it was hers. Which one was it then? Confused, Kagome grabbed the one nearest to her. She had packed it this morning to the brim and she knew if she even attempted to open it, everything would come spilling out again. Hoping she had made the right choice, she turned to her mother. 

"Are you leaving now?" Ms. Higurashi smiled at her daughter.

"Yeah. Is my bike out back?" Kagome hugged her mom before she slung the backpack over her shoulder. 

"Ah…about that…well, your brother needed a ride to go out to buy Yusuke a birthday present and since Grandpa is going out soon, the only thing around was your bike. So I gave him permission to take it. I didn't know you'd be leaving so early Kagome, I'm sorry." Frowning. Ms. Higurashi went into deep thought. "But, I do believe I have one of grandpa's old bikes, let me go get it out." Her mother walked out of the kitchen, Kagome hot on her trail. 

After digging through their tiny garage for what seemed like forever, her mother produced the bike.

It was a tricycle. A yellow polka-dotted tricycle. The polka dots were lime green.

"_WHY_ did grandpa own something as absurd as this?!" Kagome shook her head, staring down the bike as if it would bite her. Suddenly, she looked a bit like Inuyasha when he was watching the dancing hamster. "I can not ride this thing! It's hideous!"

"It kept the demons away!" Her grandfather stated, walking pass Kagome who was wheeling the tricycle towards the well. 

"Uh huh. Right. And other normal kids too." Sighing to herself, Kagome lowered the bike into the well before tossing her backpack down and then jumping through. She had no choice but to bring the tricycle. Her body tingled for a brief moment before the air around her suddenly became cleaner and a clear blue sky was above her. She squinted her eyes as she looked upward before the sun was block by a white haired boy.

"Hurry up." Inuyasha ordered, reaching down to grab her backpack and toss it out. He grabbed the tricycle with one hand and used the other to help Kagome out. Setting the stuff down, he gave the tricycle an odd look. "What happened to your bike? What did you _do _to it?!"

"Long story." Kagome muttered, rolling her eyes as Inuyasha sniggered to himself.

"Yeah, I think you just like the coloring or something. It suits you, almost like, what is it called? I think Souta called it a clown. Yeah, perfect for a clown like you." Inuyasha snorted with pride.

Kagome glared daggers at the hanyou before her mood brightened. In the distance, three figures could be seen racing towards her. She could make out Shippo's happy face, Miroku's lecherous grin and Sango's content smile. Kagome waved as they approached, each of them giving her and her bike a weird look. "Inuyasha, if you're not nice to me I won't give you any of my ramen!" Kagome smirked, knowing she had gained the upper hand. Shippo jumped onto her shoulder, giving her a quick hug before the group headed back to Kaede's village. 

"I want my ramen now!" Inuyasha demanded from his place around a fire pit. The golden-orange flames danced like lizard tongues flickering at the sky.

"You have to eat your eggs first! They're good for you! Plus, Sango and Miroku both got them just for us from that gigantic chicken demon. They had to go through a lot for this! They were both trapped in a birdcage, facing unknown doom and terror." Kagome crossed her arms, Sango nodding her head in agreement while she munched on a cooked egg.

"Plus, do you know how hard it is to keep wandering hands off you while you have to spend an entire day with Miroku, trapped inside a cage?!" Sango said, crossing her arms over her chest indignantly. Across the fireplace, Miroku shrugged, a permanent red handprint marked on his face. It would obviously last a little longer than the others did.

Shaking her head at her two friends, the shard detector pushed a plate full of scrambled eggs at Inuyasha, who turned his nose to them.

"No!"

"Eat them. It's protein."

"Kagome, what's p-pro..tein?" Shippo questioned, peering up at Kagome. 

"It's something Inuyasha needs. Maybe it'll give him more brains cause he sure needs them." She grinned while everyone laughed, except for Inuyasha. 

"I don't want them. I WANT MY RAMEN!" Inuyasha growled, nearly throwing his plate at Kagome.

"Fine, but I'm eating your eggs then. Wait until I'm done." Kagome retorted while she proceeded to gobble down the delicious eggs. After finishing her meal, she wandered over to her yellow bag, opening it up. She blinked, shuffling through what was inside.

"Keh, where is it?" Inuyasha impatiently growled.

"It's…not here…I must have grabbed the wrong bag." Kagome sat back in shock, her brows furrowed in concentration. 

"Do you have _any _food then?" Inuyasha snorted. Just perfect. His stomach was grumbling, awaiting a feast of ramen and what happened? He was disappointed with no ramen. Not a single cup of his heavenly food.

  
"I have this." Kagome lifted up a triangle-shaped metal container.

"What's that…?" Shippo's eyes widened as he stared at the object, holding back his hand from poking it. "It's so shiny…"

"This, my friends, is what we call Spam back in my time." Kagome smirked. Oh, Inuyasha was in for a tasty surprise. Luckily, there was a can opener in the bag along with a few other random items, including the dancing hamster. It must have been Souta's bag for his scavenger hunt. She had grabbed the wrong one. After prying the lid opened, Kagome held out the can of ham.

"That is disgusting." Inuyasha plainly stated, watching as juice oozed out from the sides of the can and gathered above the pink meat. Even the smell was enough to clear out any demon within seven feet.

"Well, this is the only food I have for you. To Spam or not to Spam. What'll it be?" Ah, revenge was so sweet. Kagome held out the meat, making sure not to smell it. "A real man would eat this."

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed, reaching across to Kagome quickly to grab the can from her. As fast as he grabbed it, he tossed the ham into his mouth, chewed as quickly as ever before he swallowed it, his face grimacing the entire time. He sat a few minutes, everybody staring at him silently in shock. He seemed fine. He was still alive after all, wasn't he? 

It was too early to assume.

Inuyasha burped loudly before he face began to take on a light shade of green. He grabbed his stomach before his hands flew to his mouth suddenly and he ran off into the forest.

"Eww…" Sango diverted her eyes to the fire. "That's so nasty." She froze though, not finishing the rest of her thoughts as a hand began to rub and grasp her rear end. 

A crack sounded throughout the forest.

Kagome looked down at the ground, her feet kicking the dirt floor around a bit. Guilt ate at her for making him eat the Spam. After all, she knew it probably wasn't going to be very good. Plus, she had just noticed it was way past its expiration date. "I'm going to go check up on him." She said to the others, standing up as she walked away from the campfire and nodded to their good-byes. Once far enough away, Kagome inhaled the cool night air, letting it refresh her inside and out. Finding her polka dotted tricycle, she squatted down and sat on it before she began to petal through a trail. Eventually, she spotted Inuyasha's hunched figure in the distance. She approached him quietly before she got up off her bike, walking over next to him and placing a hand on his back.

"Are you okay?" She questioned.

"That's a shitty question." Inuyasha sighed, too tired and sick to waste his time thinking up great insults. "I guess I'll live though." He stood up before he braced the tree next to him for support. Suddenly, he felt very dizzy. In front of him, he kicked dirt over what had once been the Spam. His face seemed almost paler in the silver moonlight. He turned and started to walk towards Kagome before his balance began to lose itself again. Everything was swaying slightly, spinning ever so slowly, just enough that his coordination was way off. 

Inuyasha decided he'd never, _EVER_ eat Spam again.

Before Kagome could react though, Inuyasha tripped forward, his warm and strong body collapsing into hers before they both went tumbling backwards. A crimson blush covered Kagome's face as she lay on the forest floor, Inuyasha lying on top of her, his body fitting against hers perfectly, his warmth leaving his clothing and melting into hers, his breath matching her own, both of their minds suddenly seeming fuzzy and clouded with embarrassing emotions. 

Emotions of hidden love for one another. 

Trying to calm her racing heart, Kagome slid out from under the half-unconscious hanyou. Gently, she helped him to his feet until he had one arm around her shoulders, using her like a crutch. Both of them stumbled forward until they reached her tricycle. Smiling softly, Kagome sat down on the very tip of the seat, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of it. Behind her Inuyasha had sat down on the back, main part of the seat. He was leaning against her, his body pressed against her back while his arms were wrapped around her waist. His cheek sat against her shoulders while sleep began to claim his still slightly queasy self. Joyously humming the "Kung Foo Fighting" song to herself quietly, Kagome began to peddle back to the camp sight.

This was what she liked… Her and Inuyasha, so close, close enough that their feelings passed to one another through their hearts, as they rode through the forest on a yellow polka dotted tricycle. Nothing could be better than this…

-End-

The challenge: To use five items given to me

Items:

Spam

A birdcage

A chicken egg

A yellow polka dotted tricycle

A dancing hamster

Volatile spinach


End file.
